N-alkyl lactams are useful in a great number of applications which include solubilizers and thickening agents for cosmetics, anti-drip and odor masking agents for paints, varnishes and the like, and anti-microbial additives for various medicinal and cleansing formulations. These compounds also have good solvating and complexing properties and are used as coatings or finishing agents to provide gloss and to improve the texture of treated substrates. A major drawback to the wide application of these chemicals is their coloration which ranges from a tawny yellow to brown, so that for many purposes, primarily in the cosmetic, paint and varnish arts their use has been restricted.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide substantially colorless N-alkyl lactam products.
Another object of this invention is to provide a decolorized product which can be produced by economical and commercially feasible methods.
Still another object is to provide a N-alkyl lactam product having extended uses and which can be employed in formulations at higher concentrations without causing discoloration.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.